


Un abrazo y un café

by Ilena35



Category: Monbebe, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, AU, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Monsta, kpop, monsta x - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilena35/pseuds/Ilena35
Summary: Sus ojos marrones chocaron con los míos.Estoy seguro de que ambos nos sorprendimos al reconocernos, al menos así lo vi yo cuando él tenso sus brazos. Mientras mi cuerpo se encontraba en un completo shock, mi mente estuvo lo suficientemente lúcida para pensar con sarcasmo que él no necesitaba preguntarme mi nombre, porque ya me conocía.





	Un abrazo y un café

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, publiqué esta historia en mi perfil de Wattpad también ^^~
> 
> Ah, y no olviden votar por los chicos y hacer streaming 

La fila de alumnos de primer año avanzaba muy lento. Mataba mi aburrimiento mirando mis zapatos, acomodando mi uniforme y chismoseando con mi mejor amigo. Ser alumno de primer año era una lata: teníamos que asistir a un montón de charlas informativas, hacer recorridos para conocer la escuela, conocer a los maestros, y encima de todo, tenían que hacerte un examen médico, como si fuéramos a contagiar a alguien de alguna enfermedad maligna.

La verdad, quería ir a casa, dormir, y después subir al estudio a pintar un poco, pero el lugar estaba más vigilado que una cárcel.

La fila avanzó un poco más.

Mi mejor amigo, Minhyuk, que estaba formado detrás de mí, me tomó de los hombros y susurró en mi oído:

-¿Ya viste?, los estudiantes de medicina están para chuparse los dedos- nuestro bachillerato y las facultades pertenecían a la misma institución, y los aspirantes a médicos hacían su servicio en este tipo de chequeos. Miré a Minhyuk por el rabillo del ojo, de verdad no tenía remedio. Pero debía admitir que tenía algo de razón.

Seguimos esperando nuestro turno. La primera estación eran unas camillas separadas por cortinas donde te hacían una revisión general, después, seguía el área de nutrición, y finalmente el área de vacunación. El lugar era un hervidero de gente moviéndose de un lado a otro, estudiantes cansados y profesores vigilando que todo estuviera en orden.

-Siguiente-finalmente era mi turno. Una chica con bata blanca me señaló la camilla donde debía sentarme y así lo hice. Me subí de un brinco y esperé al alumno de medicina que me revisaría.

-...Sí, yo también tengo que estudiar para Anatomía- se escucharon cuchicheos detrás de la fina tela utilizada para cerrar cada cuarto de revisión. La charla se detuvo y alguien entró en la habitación improvisada y cerró las cortinas. Se dirigió a una mesita de metal y se colocó un estetoscopio.

Sus ojos marrones chocaron con los míos.

Estoy seguro de que ambos nos sorprendimos al reconocernos, al menos así lo vi yo cuando él tenso sus brazos. No dijo nada, se acercó hasta mí y escribió en una tablilla de madera. Mientras mi cuerpo se encontraba en un completo shock, mi mente estuvo lo suficientemente lúcida para pensar con sarcasmo que él no necesitaba preguntarme mi nombre, porque ya me conocía.

Colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro y con la otra sujetó el estetoscopio en mi pecho, yo inhalé y exhalé, rezando para que mi ansiedad no se delatara en mis latidos. Volvió a tomar la tabilla y a escribir.

Inspeccionó mis brazos, mis hombros y mis piernas, su toque era más frío de lo que yo recordaba, pero fueron sus dedos, lo que me hicieron recordar viejas memorias. Sentí mi cuello y mi cara arder por aquél toque gélido.

Después, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y con una lámpara pequeña iluminó mis ojos.

Volvió a escribir en la tablilla.

Alzó mi cara y la inspeccionó de cerca. A esa distancia pude ver realmente su rostro. Había cambiado. Sus ojos lucían cansados y con ojeras, sus labios estaban resecos y sus mejillas más delgadas, su cabello rubio lucía opaco y le caía encima de los ojos. Lo miré directamente por unos segundos y traté de enviarle un mensaje en mi mirada: ¿Qué te pasó?, pero lo más importante para mi destrozado corazón, ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Él había captado mi mensaje, porque apartó la vista violentamente.

-Se acabó.

Me di cuenta de que sus palabras tenían doble sentido. Lo entendí y me dolió. Me bajé de la camilla y miré hacia atrás, él seguía en el mismo lugar, de espaldas, agarrando la tablilla con fuerza. Descorrí las cortinas y me encontré con Minhyuk.

-Este lugar es el paraíso- se despidió juguetonamente de uno de los médicos y volvió a mirarme. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que mis ojos picaban y veía borroso por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos. Los limpié rápidamente con la manga del uniforme.

-Fue por la lámpara. Me encandiló-mentí. Él creyó mi mentira sin reproches, y nos dirigimos a la siguiente estación.

°°°

Los siguientes meses me dediqué a encerrarme en la terraza de mi casa y pintar algunos óleos sin sentido. Pero antes de comenzar a pintar, siempre dibujaba primero unas flores de salvia en una esquina, como lo hacía él. Sentía que todo eso era algo demasiado masoquista, pero me también me hacía sentir bien recordar viejos tiempos donde mi corazón estaba en paz.

Después, comencé una fase de desprendimiento, donde huía de mi casa porque sentía que me estaba ahogando en los recuerdos. En esa etapa, me dediqué a salir de casa y recorrer las calles de Seúl, en busca de un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera despejar mi mente.

Era un martes en la tarde. Mi mamá me había pedido comprarle unas cosas en el mercado y aproveché el tiempo para alejarme de mi depresivo cuarto.

Compré las cosas y caminé por uno de los tantos parques de la cuidad. Olisqueé un olor a café y enseguida vi una cafetería a unos metros de mí. Decidí tomarme un latte antes de regresar a casa. Me senté en una de las mesas que estaban al exterior y tomé el menú. Una señora mayor, muy amable, me tomó la orden y cuando le pregunté por un bocadillo para acompañar mi café, me respondió:

-Te traeré la especialidad de la casa: un abrazó.

Asentí con una sonrisa y esperé a que mi orden llegara mientras veía a la gente pasar y notar como el atardecer se hacía presente. La señora me trajo primero el bocadillo: un pequeño pan marmoleado y crujiente, cubierto de azúcar y canela. Lo tomé con mis dedos y lo mordí. Definitivamente la hacía honor a su nombre.

Después llegó otro mesero para entregarme mi café.

-Aquí tiene-levanté la vista para agradecerle al chico, pero las palabras se atoraron en mi boca al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hyungwon-me saludó con sorpresa.

Estaba irreconocible, el aspecto lúgubre de los meses anteriores se había ido.

-Wonho-me forcé a mí mismo para arrastrar las palabras.

-Changkyun, ¿me cubres unos minutos?- un chico de cabello oscuro asintió y Wonho se sentó en una silla frente a mí. Juntó sus manos, nervioso. Yo hacía lo mismo debajo de la mesa-¿Cómo estás? Luces bien.

¿Enserio me estaba dando un cumplido? ¿Después de no dirigirme la palabra meses atrás y de que en ese momento yo lucía como un muerto viviente?

-Estoy bien- el asintió y recargó su cara en una mano, haciendo que sus bíceps se flexionaran. Debía irme de aquí lo más pronto posible.

-Lamento todo lo que no dije meses atrás, incluso mucho antes-su boca se volvió una línea recta- estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil.

¿Y qué hay de mí? dije para mis adentros. Era muy egoísta de su parte pensar que no había preocupado a la gente a su alrededor.

Yo asentí.

-Me salí de la carrera-mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente-les dije a mis padres que a pesar de sus deseos, la medicina no era para mí. Ahora vivo con mi primo y espero poder juntar algo de dinero para estudiar artes plásticas en Europa.

Algo dentro de mí vibro de alegría. Estaba feliz de que finalmente hubiera hecho sus propias decisiones, dejando de lado los ideales tan estrictos de sus padres, unos médicos que amaban a la ciencia tanto como a sus propios hijos. Se lo había dicho a Wonho cuando decidió dejarse influenciar por la ideas de sus padres, que él era diferente, un alma libre y etérea.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Ya también planeo estudiar arte, pero lo haré aquí-una parte de mi quería ir con él, seguirlo, pero de que serviría si ya no nos tratábamos igual. Ya no teníamos lo que sea que habíamos tenido en otro tiempo, donde Wonho me robaba besos y yo me recargaba en su hombro por horas, viéndolo pintar. Eso ya se había extinguido.

-A mí también me alegra que tomes el camino que más te haga feliz-se levantó de la silla y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a mi asiento. Sin que me diera tiempo de reaccionar levantó con gentiliza mi rostro con sus manos y me besó. Por instinto cerré los ojos. El beso fue demasiado corto para mi gusto, pero no dije nada.

Él sonrió

-No te preocupes por la cuenta, cortesía de la casa.

°°°

-Así que... ¿hablaste con él?

Estaba en la casa de Minhyuk. Su prima, Bora, también estaba con nosotros, había venido por un nuevo lente para su cámara, ya que estudiaba fotografía al igual que Minhyuk, sólo que un año más adelante.

-Sí, pero no fue la gran cosa- realmente no quería decirle toda la verdad, no quería otra charla tediosa acerca de relaciones fallidas y como sobrellevarlas.

Minhyuk entrecerró sus ojos, analizando mi rostro para encontrar algo que contradijera lo que había dicho, pero al no encontrar nada, se dedicó a enfocar su cámara hacía la ventana y murmuró que, mientras yo estuviera bien, no había problema.

-¿No has visto más convocatorias, Bora?-Minhyuk le habló a su prima, que limpiaba con un trapo delgado el armazón de una cámara. Ella asintió.

-De hecho hay una interesante. Y es en pareja- dijo mirando a su primo con complicidad.

Le tendió una hoja a Minhyuk y él la leyó con avidez.

-El premio es realmente generoso-ambos me miraron y Minhyuk me dedicó una sonrisa tímida- Hyungwon necesitaremos un modelo, ¿puedes ayudarnos?

La convocatoria se trataba de una fotografía de una pintura hecha sobre una parte del cuerpo. Al parecer el evento lo organizaba un grupo de pintores independientes y el premio monetario se veía bastante bien.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Dos horas después tenía el torso desnudo, con un ramo de flores de salvia dibujada sobre mi espalda. Yo había sugerido el diseño. Minhyuk, que además de ser fotógrafo, tan bien era muy bueno con la pintura, así que él se dedicó a colorear el patrón azul y verde, mientras su prima preparaba el ambiente para la sesión.

Crearon un escenario natural, aprovechando la luminosidad del día para que la pintura brillara sobre la piel. Me acomodaran hasta estar seguros de que mi postura era la correcta y comenzaron a tomar fotos desde diferentes ángulos.

Terminamos la sesión y los primos pasaron el rollo a una laptop y me mostraron el resultado. Al final, todos estuvimos de acuerdo de cuál era la foto ganadora.

-¡Esta es la buena chicos!-dijo Minhyuk guardando la foto en la USB.

°°°  
El paso del tiempo me tomó desprevenido y cuando menos me di cuenta ya nos habíamos graduado de la facultad. Aquél concurso al que había aspirado Minhyuk y Bora en nuestros tiempos de escuela media, lo habían ganado. Repartieron el premio conmigo, y mi amigo y yo decidimos guardarlo para poder independizarnos después de graduarnos. Gracias a esa sabia decisión pudimos aplicar para estudiar en el extranjero, comprar una modesta casa en Berlín y aplicar para una especialidad, yo, en pintura, y Minhyuk, en fotografía. Habíamos convertido la parte delantera de la casa en una especie de galería de arte, donde hacíamos exhibiciones junto a otros artistas, para así poder mostrar nuestras obras y ganar dinero extra por si alguien se interesaba en comprar alguna pieza.

Me gustaba pasear por las frías calles de Berlín después de la escuela. Visitaba galerías, museos y centros de arte para inspirarme. Esta vez no era la excepción. Había un festival de arte en el jardín principal de la cuidad. Exhibían las obras ganadoras de un concurso internacional de pintura, al que por desgracia no había podido entrar porque estaba haciendo todo el papeleo para mudarnos de Corea a Alemania. 

La exposición se mostraba sobre unos lienzos enormes, pegados junto a un muro. Debajo de cada obra estaba una placa de hierro con el nombre del artista y de la obra. Me dediqué a contemplar cada pintura, para ver a quienes me enfrentaría si quería ganar el siguiente año. Seguí caminando y un destello azul llamó mi atención.  
Me quedé pasmado. 

Era yo. 

Era mi espalda.

Recordé el concurso de años atrás y bajé mi vista a la placa para ver quien había utilizado mi foto como lienzo. Me sentí mareado al pronunciar el nombre.

-Wonho.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, una voz gruesa habló detrás de mí.

-Hyungwon.

Me giré y lo vi. 

Había cambiado tanto. 

Ya no tenía ese rostro infantil, ahora era más maduro y esculpido. Caminó hacia mí y me sentí cohibido. Después de tantos años nos volvíamos a encontrar.  
Me abrazó largamente, estrechándome entre esos brazos que por poco había olvidado. Me pegué a él y aspiré su aroma, que ahora tenía una esencia más adulta.

-¿Eres tú?-obviamente se refería a la pintura, su pintura. Yo asentí-siempre lo supe, pero incluso si no lo hubieras sido, lo único que se reflejaba en mi mente, eras tú. 

-¿Tú pertenecías al grupo que convocó el concurso?-me separé un poco de él para mirar su rostro.

Con una sonrisa, asintió.

-Puedes agradecerle a Minhyuk-dije juguetonamente- él y su prima enviaron la foto.

Wonho me estrechó una vez más.

-Lo haré cuando vuelva a casa.

Yo me reí.

-Puedes agradecérselo ahora mismo. Él y yo ahora vivimos aquí-entonces me di cuenta de que aún no sabía porque Wonho estaba en Berlín- ¿tú también vives aquí?  
El negó con la cabeza.

-Vivo en Francia, vine por un par de meses para la exposición, ya sabes, debemos dar entrevistas y visitar algunas galerías.

Yo me separé de él para meditar su respuesta. Y cuando comencé a hacerme ilusiones nuevamente, me detuve abruptamente, porque sabía que lo nuestro era cosa del pasado, y que ya no debía importarme más.

-Me tengo que ir. Minhyuk tiene una exposición hoy-alcé la mano para despedirme y comenzar a caminar.

-Enserio crees que después de todo este tiempo, ¿te dejaré ir como si nada?- Wonho me tomó un brazo, deteniéndome- si es la única vez que podré verte de nuevo, al menos déjame volver a recrear la pintura sobre tu piel.

Yo temblé ante su petición. 

Mi mirada se cruzó con la suya. Temía volverme débil y caer en los vicios de antes, yo no quería, no debía…

-Está bien.

El apartamento donde se hospedaba Wonho estaba repleto pinturas, bosquejos y lienzos en blanco. El me condujo hasta la parte trasera, hizo espacio, quitando algunas cosas y yo me senté en un banco y tratando de apresurar el tiempo para irme lo más rápido de ahí y con vergüenza, me quité la camisa. No era nada que no hubiera visto antes, pero después de tanto tiempo, volvía a sentirme como un chiquillo de diecisiete años.

Wonho arrastró otro banco y acercó un tablero donde tenía una mezcla interminable de colores y todo tipo de pinceles. Mojó un pincel delgado en una mezcla azulada. Los toques gentiles que hacía sobre mi espalda me estremecieron. Tomaba un poco de pintura cada cierto tiempo y volvía a palpar mi piel. Se sentía tan bien.  
Cuando terminó, dejó de lado sus instrumentos y ahora fueron las yemas de sus dedos las que se dedicaron a recorrer mi piel desnuda y la pintura que ahora ya estaba seca. Dejé escapar un suspiro. 

-Así es como debió ser…-dijo. Aproximó su banco hasta pegarse a mí y con una mano giró un poco mi rostro para acercar el suyo-Hyungwon, por favor, no te alejes más de mí…  
Tomé su rostro con una mano y lo besé. 

Yo tampoco quería alejarme otra vez. 

Acarició mi pecho con lentitud, y en un momento en que separamos nuestros labios, me volteé completamente para quitarle la chaqueta de sus anchos hombros.  
Sonreí mientras revivía viejas memorias.

-Como en los viejos tiempos-susurré antes de voltearme por completo y volver a besarlo. Entrelacé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y el atrajo mi rostro para profundizar el contacto.

-Como en los viejos tiempos-repitió, levantándome del banco y llevándome a otro cuarto donde estaba su cama.

 

Desperté en el hueco del cuello de Wonho y con unas sábanas envolviendo nuestros cuerpos. Me deslicé del agarré de Wonho y miré la hora. ¡Minhyuk me iba a matar! Alarmado tomé el celular y le mandé un mensaje, diciéndole que llegaría a casa en unas horas. 

-Se supone que después de lo de anoche debes despertarte feliz, no preocupado-Wonho tenía un brazo sosteniendo su cabeza y con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.  
-No le avisé nada a Minhyuk-respondí concierto apuro en mi voz. Wonho me jaló y me atrajo nuevamente a su cuerpo.

-Él lo va a entender. Hablaré con él-habló mientras hundía su nariz en mi pelo- además, no creo que reproche nada cuando le diga que decidimos volver a estar juntos.  
Lo miré sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No creerás que esto fue cosa de una sola noche y después dejarte ir para que te coqueteen otros hombres, ¿o sí?-dijo receloso y con una mueca de disgusto-pediré que envíen mis cosas aquí. No será un problema la mudanza, de todos modos, ya me habían ofrecido un trabajo en Berlín.

Lo abracé fuertemente. 

-¿De verdad?-el asintió-entonces, espero que no te moleste ayudarnos un poco. Convertimos la casa en una especie de cafetería y galería- y agregué con nostalgia- además, recreé el menú del restaurante donde te vi la última vez, porque trabajé ahí por un largo tiempo y la dueña me mostró las recetas antes de cerrar. 

-Me alegra que Sun Hee te haya dejado sus recetas-respondió también con nostalgia. Después, habló con picardía:

-¿Me dejarán exhibir mis obras?

Me llevé un dedo a mi mandíbula, pensando.

-Por supuesto, pero habrá una cuota.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es?- comenzó a regar besos por mi mandíbula y mejillas. 

-Más de esto-respondí con simplicidad. El rió.

-Y dime, en la cafetería, ¿cuál es la especialidad?

Le di una mirada profunda antes de besarlo y responder:

-Una abrazo y un café.


End file.
